


Super Call to Batman给蝙蝠侠的超级来电

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bruce, Top Bruce, True Love, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: Batman receives a call from his new boyfriend, Clark during patrol.





	

《给蝙蝠侠的超级来电》  
作者:安能如风  
分级:NC-17  
配对:蝙超BS  
注释:PWP，蝙超30题纯肉文  
关键词:电话Sex/占有欲/(非常轻微的)支配与臣服

 

坐在自家小窝的床上，克拉克盯着手机，静止不动的状态让屏幕的亮光一次次地熄灭，又再次被他用手指轻轻按亮。

熄灭，按亮，枯燥的循环。

他在挣扎着——这一点很明显了——要不要给他的新男友打个电话。

正在夜巡的，蝙蝠侠，克拉克的新男友。

超人能在一个呼吸的时间就飞到哥谭，落在滑翔于高楼间的蝙蝠侠面前，对他微笑，为他挡御那些肉体凡躯无法承受的伤害。但克拉克不能这么做。蝙蝠侠的地盘排外意识让他们的初次会面非常不愉快，他们花了很长时间，才学会了彼此尊重，包容和信任。这些年来，他们从敌人走到同伴，到最佳拍档，到新生的恋情，克拉克却仍不敢确定贸贸然飞到哥谭是个好主意。

所以在这个不需要到瞭望塔值班，全世界没有需要救援的大灾难，星球日报也没有稿子需要赶的晚上，他只能枯坐在自己大都会的家里，想念他那固执阴沉的老蝙蝠。嗯，还有老蝙蝠沉甸甸的“大蝙蝠”，尽管这命名方式并得不到其主人的认同。

“你敢怼毁灭日，却怕打个电话找不到话题？”克拉克喃喃自语道。普通情侣都会透过电话聊天诉衷情的，对吧？虽然他们怎么都够不上普通情侣的边，但总不至于在正事以外，他和蝙蝠侠就无话可说了。

他倾耳听了一会儿，确定蝙蝠侠的心率和呼吸正常，周围也没有奇怪的爆破声和枪声，才拨通了手机。

号码连接的不是韦恩总裁的私人电话，而是被转到了蝙蝠侠的加密联络频道。五声过后，电话接通了。

“克拉克。”来电号码是克拉克的个人电话，而不是正联的联络频道，蝙蝠侠由此猜到克拉克致电的用意并不是正事或急务。“我在忙。”

“站在滴水兽上俯视你的城市不算在忙碌的范围内，蝙蝠侠先生。”克拉克回话的时候，已经差不多忘记了自己适才的紧张——老夫老妻式的唇枪舌剑是他们习以为常的相处模式。

“我在思考。你知道思考是什么，son？”

“不好笑，蝙蝠侠先生。报纸上说哥谭出现新的黑帮势力。”

“是的，但我不是在想他，我在想你。”

蝙蝠侠以令人恐惧著称的低沉嗓音透过机器传到了克拉克温暖的房间里，仿佛哥谭寒夜的冷意也被驱散掉，少了几分压抑，多了一点难言的亲近感。会有这种感觉，大概是因为全副武装的黑暗骑士几乎从不会说这些亲昵的话，那是布鲁西宝贝儿的专利。

“我也...在想你。”克拉克承认道，两颊莫名有点发热。他庆幸自己拨了这个电话。

“我在你来电的时候就推理出了这一点。”蝙蝠侠答道，隐隐带着笑意。

“是啊，世界最佳侦探。”静默片刻——并不是尴尬的沉默，彼此细微的呼吸声和环境杂声交织成令人安心的存在感——“你知道我最想念什么吗？”克拉克冲口而出。

“我有些，深入的推测。”蝙蝠侠语气里的暗示让克拉克筋骨酥软。这个男人就算隔着电子变声器，也能用一句话带给他满脑子绮思。

“我认为你应该验证你的推测。”克拉克顿了顿，补充邀请道：“在夜巡之后？”驾驶蝙蝠车来大都会可能会吸引不必要的注意，他飞去韦恩庄园是更合理的选择。

“不。”克拉克的心提到了嗓子眼，但蝙蝠侠紧接着说了下去：“我认为事不宜迟。”

“事不宜迟？”克拉克反问。

“脱下你的衣服。”蝙蝠侠命令道，不容置疑的语气——如果这是在正联的会议期间，主席和顾问说不得又会因为理念的差异吵起来。但在他们稳步建立的新关系里，在此时此刻的暧昧暗示中，不过是他俩私下又一种的情趣。

一种他俩都非常享受的情趣。

所以克拉克没有抗议，而是顺从地脱下了睡衣，嘴上回道：“我以为我已经把这里的监视镜头全拆了？”

超人的确把蝙蝠侠的监视器拆了，不止一次。可恶的控制狂。

“是的。”蝙蝠侠肯定了他的说法。“所以你得形容给我听，我的男孩。”

克拉克觉得自己似乎自愿踏入了蝙蝠侠的陷阱，他琢磨了一下，选择了一个安全的话题开始：“我...我的睡衣有着红色的S图案，是露易丝送给我的超人特别版。”

“有人有点自恋了，是吗？”蝙蝠侠评论道。

“我不是那个把自己的屋子车子电脑手机和马克杯，所有属于自己的东西都用自己名字命名的人。”克拉克一边反驳道，一边将睡衣整齐叠放在一旁。不是他有强迫症，实在是玛莎肯特教导得太好。

蝙蝠侠低沉的笑声让克拉克停下动作，浑身战栗。“你这样笑是犯罪你知道吗？”他抱怨道。

“我只是觉得你的说法好笑，我可没有把超人命名为蝙蝠超。”蝙蝠侠言语间流露出的强烈占有欲效果堪比布鲁西一千句情话。克拉克情不自禁伸手抚向自己的后腰，在两丘之上是魔法留下的印记——一个小小的，两翅舒展的黑色蝙蝠。

是啊，蝙蝠侠没有窜改他的名字，他只是直接给他打上了蝙蝠的烙印。

“你在抚摸它。”蝙蝠侠语气之确凿仿佛亲眼目视了克拉克的指尖刻画着蝙蝠的轮廓，知道他正在回忆着蝙蝠侠为他印下纹身的那一天：钢铁之躯变得软若无骨，刚毅之志剩下呜咽哭音，长时间的肏干和调教让超人忘记了规条和矜持。淫乱而坦诚。他啜泣着，呻吟着，在被连连顶弄到最爽快那处时说着布鲁斯我爱你，在扶着男人的坚挺主动坐下时宣告着我是你一个人的，在听着对方说我也爱你时被印下了专属的记号。“你还记得我那天是怎么干你的，我把你干得那么彻底，你已经射不出来了还在一次又一次地高潮。”

“我记得。”克拉克颤抖道，性器已经硬邦邦地挺着分泌前液了。

“你的乳头硬了吗？你知道我有多喜欢你的胸部，你不能冷落它们。摸摸它们，克拉克。”冷酷严苛的蝙蝠侠说着这些色情又下流的荤话，是黑市限制级G片才会出现的剧情。

但这些片子如此畅销，自然是有其原因的。

克拉克一手提着电话，一手伸向自己光滑的胸部，模仿着男友以前的动作揉搓起来。就在上周，他在布鲁斯的指示下，有些扭捏地用热视线脱了胸毛。老蝙蝠总有着数不清的法子玩弄他的肉体。

“告诉我，你在想什么。”蝙蝠侠明知故问。

“我...我在想着你，”克拉克断断续续的喘息仿佛细碎的呻吟。“乳头变大了。你的手在摸着我的胸，你在舔我，布鲁斯，你就像一个想要吃奶的孩子用力吸着我！”

蝙蝠侠面罩下的眉毛不为人知地扬了扬。克拉克这是在幻想自己会产乳吗？他记得星际实验室里面有一个男性催乳的研究项目，如果确认安全的话倒不妨让克拉克试试。

远处的哥谭金融中心楼顶有一道亮光一闪而灭。

不能再闲赋了，蝙蝠侠抬手举起了抓钩枪。

“床头柜有上次我们剩下的润滑，拿出来用。”黑暗骑士穿梭在楼宇间，不忘催促着克拉克的性幻想。已经投入得忘记了害羞的小记者没有套弄自己的欲望，而是乖乖地张开了腿，沾着冰凉润滑剂的手指缓缓挤进了紧致的后穴里。

一根，两根，三根手指。

“啊...布鲁斯...蝙蝠侠......”

尽管他们的性爱狂野激烈得远超普通人，克拉克又是不会受伤的氪星体质，每一次为超人扩张开拓，布鲁斯仍然会非常小心谨慎。所以在克拉克的意淫里，蝙蝠侠也是那么的不缓不急地准备着他，戴着黑色皮革手套的手指撑开了肉壁，按压着他的前列腺。

蝙蝠侠割开了哥谭金融中心五十八层向南的玻璃，悄然窜入。

“我已经准备好了，肏我，蝙蝠侠，我是你的......”克拉克带着哭腔的呻吟透过电波传到蝙蝠侠的耳内。一群持械匪徒正在试图控制金融中心的主机，保安不见踪影。

三枚蝙蝠镖准确地射中了三部用来入侵主机的手携式电脑，半秒后的小型爆炸将其毁于一旦。微弱的灯光熄灭了，蝙蝠侠的身影如鬼魅流窜，将敌人逐一制服。他不能在搏斗关头说话暴露行踪，但克拉克已经不需要他的提示敦促。

在克拉克的想象里，身穿黑色战衣的蝙蝠侠已经将泪眼朦胧的小记者压在他的床上，坚硬的盔甲顶着他的皮肤，粗壮雄伟的阳物深深地捅进了他的体内。蝙蝠侠的黑色披风就好像一张宽阔的被子，将偷欢的两人密密实实地包覆住，每一下狠狠的顶弄都会引起披风的震动。

现实中肏着克拉克的手指远不如男人的硕大，但带给克拉克快感的不是肉棒的大小力度，而是布鲁斯/蝙蝠侠正在抱着他、爱着他的念头。

将匪徒牢牢实实地捆绑起来，重新启动金融中心的警报系统，在警鸣大作的掩饰下，蝙蝠侠说：“我爱你，我的男孩。”

手机跌落枕头，克拉克呜咽着攀上了巅峰。

十分钟后，克拉克终于愿意接通蝙蝠侠第三次回拨的电话。

“我恨你，B。”克拉克控诉道，完全不想回忆自己刚刚做了什么傻事。

蝙蝠侠简洁道：“你来韦恩宅。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，意识到在自己兴奋的时候，男友也同样情欲高涨。“金融中心的麻烦搞定了？”

“戈登局长接管了。”局长有没有因为蝙蝠侠语气里的不耐烦而心里咯噔一声？

“我，”克拉克爬起身，想说我马上飞到，又顿了顿，故作平静道：“或者，下次我可以陪你夜巡，然后直接跟你回庄园？”

“别太过分，超人。”蝙蝠侠警告道，半响，又道：“这个主意还不错。”

“最后一个问题。”克拉克问：“我屋子里的监控是真的，的的确确全部拆掉了吧？”

END


End file.
